The degrading effects upon the original physical state and integrity of many polymeric compositions, such as polyolefins, attributable to oxidation, and particularly under the accelerating effects of heat, are well known disabling conditions or shortcomings of such materials when used in services or products wherein long term performance is desired or required. For instance, to be economical and practical, polymeric insulations used for electrical conductors such as building wire, electrical motor or machinery power wires, or underground power transmitting cables, must be enduring and must substantially retain their initial physical properties for effective and safe performance over long terms of many years of service.
Moreover, as is also well known, elevated temperatures, a condition commonly encountered in many electrical devices or operations associated therewith, greatly accelerate the rate of oxidation degradation in polymeric compositions. Thus, the problem of oxidation is commonly referred to as "heat aging" wherein the oxidizing reaction upon the polymer material is quickened or intensified by increased temperature conditions.
The debilitating oxidation deterioration of polymeric compositions, such as physical embrittlement and cracking, is a subject of vast and intensive concern and remedial efforts in the polymer art and industry as is evident from the extensive amount of patent and other technical literature directed to this problem of oxidation or heat aging. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,819,410 and 3,979,180 deal with the problem of polymer oxidation and provide brief summaries of the state of the art and prior proposed solutions thereo, including the citation of a number of relevant U.S. patents and their disclosed methods and techniques for resolving the same. Additional relevant patent literature comprises U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,296,189; 3,647,749, 3,717,610; 3,839,279; 3,886,114, 3,904,705; 4,018,808 and 4,029,332.
As is evident from the prior art, and in particular the disclosures of the above patents, a substantial number of diverse and highly complex organic compositions, commonly referred to as antioxidants, have been found to have some degree of stabilizing effect or retarding action upon the deteriorating oxidation of polymers, and therefore have been widely used to deal with this aspect of polymers. Additionally, it has been discovered that various combinations of such old antioxidant agents or additives provide unusually enhanced or synergistically increased stabilizing effects or inhibiting action in certain polymers.